Fix me, Fix you
by Zaraki-lover 21
Summary: My name is Raeyvn, I was born to one of the oldest and purest Alpha bloodlines, that being said certain things were expected of me but being an Omega was not one of them. A/U Omegaverse (or at least my sad little attempt at it anyways)


I was born into a very old school family. So old we have a legacy! Known throughout most the world for our media empire we are also well known for our information gathering and our ability to use said information to be obtain what we wanted. There are around 200 or so other Alpha families scattered around the world, from there it's like a pyramid of sorts. The higher the family the older the blood. I came from one of the three oldest, being The Magnussen's, the other two being the Moriatys and the Holmes.

A long time ago a contract was made and the children from the older blood lines were set into arranged marriages betas were given to the alphas and that's how it went in order to maintain blood purity. Omegas were rarely born to the higher blood lines, and never in the Magnussen family tree. Hundreds of years of strong Alpha heirs. Of course I would have to be the exception not only were omegas never born but neither were females, nothing but a long line of Magnussen men. So when I came out it was like hell had frozen over for Charles Augustus Magnussen.

My mother had refused to do any tests during her pregnancy stating she didn't want radiation or the like to alter the outcome of the baby. If she had she probably would have had me terminated. If not her than certainly my father. He had the doctors re do the paternity tests 17 times when I was born, at least that's what I was told once when my mother was especially intoxicated, to make sure I was in fact his child. Being a girl was one thing but an omega, well that just was unacceptable and could no way mean I was a Magnussen. To his horror I was. They still gave me the name they intended for their alpha son, Raevyn Charles Magnussen.

The older I got the more my mother drank until she was nothing more than a withered husk of a human being. For days on end she would mumble 'why me' and 'how could this happen to her'. I was kept away from her and punished whenever I would try to sneak over to her. I mean she was my mother, she gave me life all I wanted was for her to smile at me and hold me whenever I fell and scrapped my knees.

My mother never tried to tell me I wasn't any less loved because of my status, if anything she reinforced how disgusting I was on the rare occasions I saw her. How rude it was of me to do this to her and bring shame to her family. I was a monster in her eyes, I had ruined her. Due to some complications when I was born a radical hysterectomy had to be performed causing her to become infertile. As if I had done it on purpose. I bet you're wondering why I wasn't given away or killed after realizing what I was but when you your born into a power hungry social climbers, status is everything. As divorce was not an option nor was a surrogate my parents did the only thing they could think of they locked me away like a prisoner.

I was raised mainly by the house staff and kept in the basement of Applegate Manor. I was rarely let outside for fear someone would see me which resulted in a vitamin D deficiency. That was the first time I met my father, laying in a hospital bed after collapsing and hitting my head on the tub getting out of the shower. I'll never forget what he sneered at me from the doorway of my hospital room. "The day you were born was the day you single handedly killed the Magnussen name. To think an omega born of my blood! A female at that! No, it was her fault you turned out this way. Disgusting thing look at you. You may have my blood in your veins and my last name but you are no child of mine. Omegas are weak and inferior beings that should know their place on their hands and knees groveling at an alphas feet." And with that he left, leaving a wake of cowering beta nurses in his wake.

My mother had died a few years later when I was ten, drinking herself into an early grave. That was one of the only times I was allowed out of the house. My father stood next to me seething in anger gripping his umbrella "This is all your fault. Her death is on your hands." He left me in the rain telling a servant I was not to leave that spot for an hour. Seeing her tombstone didn't bring a wave of sadness like it should have. I remember feeling relief at knowing there was one less person to hate and ridicule me. After all it's not like she was to me anything more than a vessel that gave birth to me.

From that point on I focused all my efforts on proving myself to my father. If he wasn't going to love me, then damn it he would respect me. I don't know why I wanted him to accept me so badly. Maybe because I came from such a powerful lineage I didn't want to be that smudge in the otherwise pristine painting, or I wanted to wipe that utter look of disgust from his self-righteous face.

Regardless of my condition as my father referred to it, I was still afforded the most expensive tutors and teacher's money could buy. I may have been born and omega but I was not going to shame the family name any further by being stupid. I worked hard, harder then I should ever have needed to. I exceled in everything. By sixteen I was already well on my way through my college courses. It didn't matter the subject I would study till my nose bled and I'd collapse from exhaustion. Everything I did, I did to prove to my father that being an omega was not something to be ashamed of, being an omega was something to be proud of.

My first heat should have happened at fifteen, sixteen at the latest but due to my living conditions and the constant stress I induced my body was in shock and not able to produce the proper hormones to push me into a heat. When my father had come down one morning to have a doctor examine me he couldn't believe on top of everything else I was defective as well. As if I wanted to be near malnutrition and have vitamin deficiencies. The longer I didn't go into heat the more likely I was to become unable to have children. That was fine by me, why bring another child into this hell I'd been raised in. My father was having none of that though and ordered the doctor to prescribe me something to force my heat. The doctor had advised against doing that for the first heat because that too could cause damage, but my father was never a patient man and I was no exception I had hindered him long enough. He needed me to have my first heat so I could be locked away in an omega facility. Two years of hormone heat accelerators and other medications administered by my father and I finally went into heat.

It was my eighteenth birthday when I woke up in a cold sweat while simultaneously my skin was on fire. Everything ached, I ripped the sheets from my body and collapsed on the floor. My tank top and sleep shorts sticking to my body like a second skin. I had read up on omegas, of course, I knew heats were going to be uncomfortable especially given the fact I was far behind when they should have actually started, but this was beyond what the texts had described.

Scrolling though my index of knowledge I tried to remember what to do to help with the fast approaching symptoms. I ran to my small bathroom and turned the shower to cold just needing to shock my system and slow down the amount of sweat I was producing. I tried to scrub away at the stink that made itself at home on my skin, running through my body and seeping from my pores. I scrubbed so hard the water began running red. Taking a deep breathe I was only in the beginning stages so my heat had to have been maybe 3 hours in. Heats could last anywhere from a few hours to a week. Stepping out of the tub I slipped a towel around my body and made my way back out into my room. I dropped down to my desk chair and curled in on myself grinding my teeth so hard my jaw ached. I sat like that for 8 hours only knowing time passing by the chime of my clock. Each chime brought me a wave of anxiety as well as relief knowing I was nearing the more embarrassing stages of heat and that I was closer to it all being over.

I hadn't realized I dozed off until I had fallen out of my chair and manages to twist my ankle jolting me awake in pain and the throbbing radiating from my lower half. Soon I was a withering mess of limbs and hormones on my floor overwhelmed with the desire to be filled. I balled my hands into fists and bit my lip so hard it bled but there was no mind over mattering this need, this urge to be taken and dominated by an alpha. I need an alpha. Why had I thought I never needed one? I couldn't find myself to care at how easily I was succumbing to my submissive nature as the towel fell open and I spread my legs wide and began to plunge inexperienced fingers to my aching center.

I vaguely recalled the whines falling from my lips as I pinched and pulled at my now very hard nipple while also pressing two digits inside myself and tumbled over into something on the precipice of pleasure and pain. I finally felt the first bit of clarity with my release. Taking my fingers from my now leaking hole I looked at the clear substance now coating my fingers and couldn't stop the tentative flick of my tongue tasting myself. Soon I had licked my fingers clean and was scooping up more of the delicious fluid bringing myself to another mind shattering orgasm. I laid on my floor like that for hours until the mind numbing pleasure subsided and I no longer tried to find objects to take the edge off.

I don't know how I managed to get back in the shower but as the now warm water erased the last bits of my first from my mind became less foggy. I glanced at the wall clock for the time and only thirteen hours had passed. I had only been in heat for little under a day. I threw on some sweats and a sports bra and flopped down at my desk and began to record everything I had gone through I would have to be better prepared next time. Judging by the intensity and duration of my heat they wouldn't be frequent or long. Moving on towards how much control or lack thereof I had over my own thoughts during the heat I cringed. I was reduced to a groveling heap of emotions and hunger.

I didn't get long to dwell on how repulsed I was when my door was harshly thrown open. "Did you think you could somehow hide that stench from girl?" There in all his Alpha glory stood my father flanked by two men in white uniforms. My face heated up at him knowing I had had my heat. "Brief though it was, your heat was sickeningly potent. Gentlemen if you will," With a snap of his fingers the men advanced towards me and I limped backed away further into my room till my legs hit the wall. The oaf on my left which was a beta by what I could smell made to grab me but I ducked down and rolled under my bed. The other beta reached under the bed and grabbed my bad ankle releasing a yelp of pain from my lips. "Your mother's side will see to you now. You think I was so terrible? Just wait till they get their hands on you." The way his lips turned into a smile was one of the single most terrifying things I'd ever seen. I kicked out as the man in white holding my ankle began to drag my kicking him in the face. Upon hearing a crunch I got up and bolted for the door but I hadn't anticipated a third assailant. Something sharp was jabbed into my shoulder and I collapsed instantly to the floor, my vision becoming cloudy. The figure who had just shot me up with some type of paralytic hovered over me and crouched down tilting my head towards him. My senses though being dulled could pick out he was an Alpha. Fear crept its way into my eyes "Yes, little girl you should fear your grandfather. Now sleep you'll need it."

"Are you sure you want to relinquish all holding over her Charles? She may be an omega but she's still your daughter."

"Get it out of my sight. I've held up the contract and raised that abomination until the first heat, I no longer want it in my house!"

"Very well, just sign these last forms and we'll be off. Boys take our new patient to the car." My eyes drifted shut after that and I only remember bits and pieces of the drive. I was jolted awake by the slamming of doors "ahhh just in time. Welcome to your new home Raevyn. I do hope we won't have any trouble getting along. No need to reply, after all it's not your place to speak unless directly addressed." I glared daggers at this man. Who did he think he was? I began to struggle against the two men from earlier trying to put me in the restraints of the wheelchair I was placed in. A deep growl and a back hand had me seeing spots and thrown to the ground "Enough! I did hope your father instilled some form of training in you but I suppose he couldn't even be bothered seeing as how he loathes you so. No matter, Moriarty's don't pride themselves on having the finest Omega rehabilitation centers for nothing." My life may have frozen hell over at one point but looking upon the immaculate white building before me I knew it had finally thawed out and welcomed me into its fiery pits as I was restrained and wheeled towards the buildings entrance.

A/N: Sherlock is not mine. Only my OC and plot.


End file.
